The phenomena of oxidation (electron loss) and reduction (electron gain) are fundamental to chemistry. Even when these processes do not occur as such, more complex chemical processes and properties, such as ionic and covalent bond formation and acid-base behavior, can be understood by including them as a sum of oxidation and/or reduction steps. Tables of oxidation enthalpies, electron affinities, and electrode (redox) potentials are essential to understanding and teaching chemistry
Stable, strong oxidizing and reducing agents have many important chemical and materials applications. Especially needed are strong redox agents to be utilized in non-aqueous, homogeneous systems. While strong redox agents have recently been developed, including by the present inventors, many of these compounds are not soluble in nonpolar and/or aprotic solvents, thereby rendering them virtually useless in chemical reactions requiring nonpolar and/or aprotic solvent.
Therefore, there is a need for strong redox agents that are soluble in nonpolar and/or aprotic solvents.